Spaceific Clash (Video Game)
The Alternative 141 Universe is a game which follows the chaotic events of, after some power manipulating, the different worlds, timelines and realities all crashing together in this new universe that quickly fell in to conflicts of interest over time and brought on the battlefields that exist currently. Arcade Where players will find themselves able to take part in an variety of different activities against the other players. |-|Modes= Escort : The mode where two teams fight to escort the map based character(s) to the enemy's spawn. Control : The mode where two teams fight to control a capture point until they get the max point amount. Capture The Flag : The mode where two teams fight to capture the enemy's flag and bring it to their spawn. Deathmatch : The mode where two teams fight to kill enemies until they get the max elimination amount. Survival : The mode where a team of players work together to fend off waves of the different AI enemies. Duels : The mode where players fight against one to seven other players in a more solo deathmatch. |-|Maps= Escort The maps that are used in the escort game mode. Road 51 : Map set in the desert which has teenagers in a car needing to be escorted to Area 51 or the diner. Afterlife : Map set in the afterlife which has Benjamin in a crate needing to be escorted to the gate or palace. Control The maps that are used in the control game mode. Safe-Zone Grey : Map set in the safe-zone which gives teams a capture point on the street to control. Los Griron : Map set in Los Griron which gives teams a capture point in Jerry's nightclub to control. Capture The Flag The maps that are used in the capture the flag game mode. Ruinied D.C. : Map set in a destroyed Washington D.C. which makes teams fight through all the destruction. Zini Z'Mani : Map set in the streets of Zini Z'Mani which makes teams fight through the rather busy streets. Deathmatch The maps that are used in the deathmatch game mode. Motel : Map set in the motel and the surrounding woods which provides rooms and trees to fight within. Arena : Map set in a makeshift arena on Goni Terra which forces players to fight in direct open combat. Survival The maps that are used in the survival game mode. Camp Horror : Map set in a abandoned Camp Horror which features many buildings and streets for players. Planet Unknown : Map set in the wilds of the unknown traveled to planet which provides nothing but nature. Duels The maps that are used in the duels game mode. Coracre Tribe Village : Map set in the Coracre Tribe Village that was created by Michael within his novel. Earth Colony Ship : Map set in one of the colony ships that left Earth to find a new home for humanity. |-|Characters= Support The class that is based around healing their overall team. Angela *Damages and heals through shooting beams towards enemies and team members. *Has the ability to revive team members after they have been eliminated. *Her ultimate causes both team members and enemies within her range to instantly freeze. Aurora *Damages through blowing deadly air kisses towards her enemies. *Has the ability to heal her team members automatically if they are close to her. *Her ultimate causes her to cheer and make her team members be unable to be killed. Florentine *Damages and heals through firing her experimental pistol at enemies and team members. *Has the ability to stun her enemies through throwing a flash bang at them. *Her ultimate causes her to throw healing grenades around that also boost damage output. Nadia *Damages through shooting her stolen alien rocket launcher at enemies. *Has the ability to craft medkits and drop them for her team members to pick up. *Her ultimate causes her to put down a shield generator that protects her whole team if inside of it. Tank The class that is based around fighting and taking damage. Alphonsus *Damages through punching his enemies with his very own fists. *Has the ability to charge into a large crowd of enemies and knock them around. *His ultimate causes him to throw down a big bomb that kills all enemies within range. Guardian *Damages through firing off grenades with a built in grenade launcher. *Has the ability to send out three mini rockets that home in on their chosen target(s). *His ultimate causes him to jump high into the air and slam down to damage all enemies in range. Logan *Damages through shooting enemies with his very own shotgun. *Has the ability to grab a enemy and slam them to the ground to stun and deal heavy damage. *His ultimate causes him to have boosted damage output and defense in a rage mode. Michael *Damages through shooting enemies with the two laser guns on his mech. *Has the ability to plant himself on the ground and have extra shielding and heavier damage output. *His ultimate causes his mech to malfunction to deal heavy surround damage with electronic waves. Ranged The class that is based around fighting enemies at range. Edward *Damages through shooting enemies with his old fashioned military machine gun. *Has the ability to point out and mark enemies that will get damaged more if attacked. *His ultimate causes him to charge with a flag that will damage boost his team members. Elmer *Damages through shooting enemies with his very own two pistols. *Has the ability to call for fire support from a random member of his outcast crew. *His ultimate causes all enemies in his immediate area to move slower than him. Maeve *Damages through casting spells from her wand at her enemies. *Has the ability to ride her broom and move around the areas of the maps quicker. *Her ultimate causes enemies to turn into mice for Purry the cat to hunt down. Makeda *Damages through shooting enemies with her very own laser rifle. *Has the ability to use a personal shield to deflect enemy attacks away from her. *Her ultimate causes her to call down a military bombing on a rather large area. Hitomi *Damages through shooting enemies with her very own sniper rifle. *Has the ability to climb up walls and move quicker as well as jump higher than the other characters. *Her ultimate causes her to steal the ultimate charge off of a targeted enemy. Victoria *Damages through shooting enemies with her very own bow. *Has the ability to see all enemies even through walls due to her instinct. *Her ultimate causes her to put down a net trap that will leave enemies within stuck in the air together. William *Damages through shooting enemies with his very own crossbow. *Has the ability to set up several different gun traps around the areas of the maps. *His ultimate causes Rebecca to aid him in shooting bolts in quick succession and hitting with all of them. Xandra *Damages through shooting enemies with a rifle that can change fire into that of a shotgun. *Has the ability to go completely invisible in order to escape or flake enemies. *Her ultimate causes her to fire a heavily damaging alien beam gun in a single line. Melee The class that is based around fighting enemies up close. Aiksayo *Damages through striking at enemies with her very own spear. *Has the ability to put down different hunter traps around the areas of the maps. *Her ultimate causes Ripley to be called in to join the fight and attack enemies. Augustine *Damages through harshly smacking and punching at his enemies. *Has the ability to bite a enemy to inflict heavy damage and cause them to bleed over time. *His ultimate causes him to have the choice to revive himself with some immunity after dying. Bella *Damages through slashing at enemies with her very own machete. *Has the ability to use a flamethrower on enemies and cause them to burn over time. *Her ultimate causes her to ride around a motorcycle and shoot enemies with a shotgun. Danielle *Damages through clawing at enemies with her demonic claws. *Has the ability to fly around with her demonic wings and be harder to hit. *Her ultimate causes her to call a few Demons to join the fight and attack enemies. Derrell *Damages through striking at enemies with a military electric baton. *Has the ability to throw a electric lasso and pull a stunned target towards him. *His ultimate causes him to throw a "prison cell" that traps enemies inside of it. Jerry *Damages through whacking enemies with his very own guitar. *Has the ability to throw molotov cocktails to damage enemies within a targeted area. *His ultimate causes him to play his guitar and send out damaging musical notes towards enemies. Riley *Damages through striking at enemies with a damaged fire axe. *Has the ability to use his fire axe to execute a enemy beyond revive or healing. *His ultimate causes him to summon a truck to drive through a targeted area and deal heavy damage. Tara *Damages through stabbing enemies with a poison coated dagger. *Has the ability to put web turrets together that trap enemies in the area when activated. *Her ultimate causes her to summon a big mother spider to join the fight and attack enemies. |-|Mechanics= Most of the types of game modes have this same start of being in that spawn room and having a bit of time to plan or just hang out until their match starts with the exception of it being deathmatch and survival where their players just don't spawn into the match until it starts. Once this match does begin, the player's objective depends on the mode that they are playing but a recurring theme between all modes is that all the enemies, either other players or AI, are in the way of getting this main objective and will need to be eliminated. On top of being able to use their individual abilities, most of these characters can sprint and zoom in with their weapon as well as punch and jump with it being only a few characters that can't do some of these things. Unless if it is specified within the game mode itself, teams will only be able to use heroes one at a time. If players on an team leave during the match, they will be replaced by a AI, who auto fill any missing role, until another actual player joins that match. Their AI will also interact with players and follow all commands that are given in the command menu. Characters on a team will interact with each other through an match, examples being that there will always be a interaction during the set up phrase of that match and then during combat characters can tease or compete with each other for kills with these interactions typically happening between people who know each other. As extra notes, there is an time limit to each of all these modes excluding survival, which has this maximum of waves, for players to get to that objectives done within and their ultimates of these characters will charge over time on their own, except when dead or in spawn, with some ultimates charging quicker than others. Similar to in the battle royale, Tempest serves as an announcer for notable moments during the matches. Also similar to it, players can look at that map as well as use a command menu to interact with a team without using of a headset. |-|Customization= Compared to battle royale, arcade has much more basic customization with that main bit of this customization being this skins that players can unlock to have their characters wear through various means over using them default skins. All characters can use any of the emotes, quotes and sprays that the player unlocks though. When players start the game, they are only given the default skins to start off with as well as icons of all these playable characters, a list of icons that will update as more characters are added, and the title of "recruit". As this extra note, none of their customization options give any buff or nerf for any in-game actions, no matter what the customization done is. Battle Royale Where one hundred players in total will fight to equip themselves and win on islands in the middle of the ocean. |-|Modes= Solo : The mode where a battle for victory happens between one hundred alone players. Duos : The mode where a battle for victory happens between fifty pairs of two players. Squads : The mode where a battle for victory happens between twenty-five squads of players. Warzone : The mode where a battle for victory happens between two teams of fifty players. |-|Islands= The Last Battleground The first introduced island which serves as the latest battle site for the very chaotic war that is going on. Paradise City : The biggest and most popular city which was built right in the middle of the island. Military Base : A military complex that also serves as a nuclear bomb launching area for testing. Test Site : The small and built fake town that is to serve as a testing site for the nuclear bombs. Aircraft Dumping Ground : A junkyard filled with broken down aircrafts used in previous battles. Fishing Spot : The pond with a deadly shark in it that used to be a popular place among fisherman. Traveling Circus : A circus that sets itself up in different random spots on the island each battle. Generic City #1 : One of the several generic cities that are located around the island. Generic City #2 : One of the several generic cities that are located around the island. Generic City #3 : One of the several generic cities that are located around the island. Generic City #4 : One of the several generic cities that are located around the island. Generic Town #1 : One of the several generic towns that are located around the island. Generic Town #2 : One of the several generic towns that are located around the island. Generic Town #3 : One of the several generic towns that are located around the island. Generic Town #4 : One of the several generic towns that are located around the island. Unnamed : Grass fields across the map, a long beach, two big forests and scattered makeshift trenches. |-|Pick Ups= Ranged Weapons Weapons to be used at range. Pistol *Has a medium range. *Can be fired as a burst, one shot or full automatic. Assault Rifle *Has a medium range. *Can be fired as a burst, one shot or full automatic. Shotgun *Has a small range. *Can be fired as a one shot or multiple shots before it has to be reloaded. Sniper Rifle *Has a long range. *Can be fired as a one shot or multiple shots before it has to be reloaded. Minigun *Has a medium range. *Fires a ton of shots for a few seconds before it has to be reloaded. Rocket Launcher *Has a long range. *Fires one rocket before it has to be reloaded. Melee Weapons Weapons to be used up close. Knife *Works in quick strikes. *Does a small amount of damage. Sword *Works in quick slashes. *Does a medium amount of damage. Baseball Bat *Works in long swings. *Does a medium amount of damage and stuns. Axe *Works in very long swings. *Does a special execution to kill or down a enemy in one hit. Thrown Weapons Weapons to be used by throwing. Throwing Blades *Should be thrown at enemies. *Does a light amount of damage. Bombs *Should be thrown at enemies. *Does a medium amount of damage. Healing Items to be used in order to aid. Spray *Heals in a quick pace. *Heals a quarter amount of health. Bandage *Heals in a slow pace. *Heals a medium amount of health. Medkit *Heals in a very slow pace. *Heals the entire amount of health. Potion *Heals over a period of time. *Heals the entire amount of health. Gas *Heals in a slow pace. *Heals a small amount of health but also provides cover. Defibrillator *Revives in a very slow pace. *Heals a medium amount of health on the player that is revived. |-|Mechanics= No matter what the type of game mode being played is, they all hold similar mechanics between each other. You start off the matches with one hundred health on the starting aircraft carrier and get some time to plan on where you will be heading to on that island before you must get in your aircraft and fly to your chosen location as the laser circle starts to focus down on the island. From then, your goal becomes to survive and get equipped with items, including weapons, in order to then kill of your enemies and get yourself/your team to first place victory through killing all of the opposition. In total, players have ten total slots to carry their things but can equip only one weapon, one bomb and one of that other items at a time while those bombs and items can stack to a limit that changes between the items as a player gets a backpack that cannot be thrown away at the start of a match to use to carry these items. On top of this expected of being able to run and jump, players are also able to swim in an deep enough water and, in most modes, the player only gets one life each but in others its possible to re-spawn and keep fighting as its also possible in the modes that require being in a team to revive your teammates if knocked down. As all this goes on, an laser circle will be constantly moving towards a randomly chosen place on this island at a pace that gets quicker as time goes on until the entire island is covered by the circle while being outside this circle itself will damage players. As extra notes, the aircrafts don't have any combat benefit and leave that island when the player gets out of it while players are able to use these Gealike creatures around this island to get to a chosen location quicker by riding them. Similar to in the arcade, Daeva serves as an announcer for notable moments during the matches. Also similar to it, players can look at that map as well as use a command menu to interact with a team without using of a headset. |-|Customization= Compared to arcade, battle royale has much more variety in customization with that majority of it being under the player being able to customize the character that they play as, or just use that created menu character as a basis of the character in the game on top of choosing what clothes and such they wear or even which of the companions they wish to have accompany them when these options are unlocked. Like the characters in arcade, the player can use all the emotes, quotes and sprays they have unlocked. When players start the game, they are only given an basic gravestone, a military styled backpack, the starting space shuttle aircraft, some plain pants and shoes and a "support 141 Fiction" shirt. As this extra note, none of their customization options give any buff or nerf for any in-game actions, no matter what the customization done is. Battle Pass In order to add to their experience, players are provided the battle pass, one every two months, which gives the chance to earn experience, through just playing their multiplayer modes or completing three challenges that will arrive each day, in order to level up through each of their one hundred tiers which will earn the player additional customization rewards of various kinds. |-|One= Pass One : 02/03/2019 - ??/??/???? *Tier 1 = Soldier William (Skin) *Tier 2 = Traveling Adventurer (Icon) *Tier 3 = PUBG Helmet (Heading) *Tier 4 = Fancy Suit (Topping) *Tier 5 = Flowers (Gravestone) *Tier 6 = Adventurer's (Backpack) *Tier 7 = Saluting (Emote) *Tier 8 = Not Keeping Score (Quote) *Tier 9 = Smiley Face (Spray) *Tier 10 = Lieutenant (Title) *Tier 11 = Fancy Suit Alphonsus (Skin) *Tier 12 = Saluting Soldier (Icon) *Tier 13 = Ripped Jeans (Bottoms) *Tier 14 = Fingerless Gloves (Hands) *Tier 15 = Glowing Trainers (Feet) *Tier 16 = Robot Cat (Companion) *Tier 17 = Marching (Emote) *Tier 18 = Lucky To Have Me (Quote) *Tier 19 = Apartment For Rent (Spray) *Tier 20 = Officer (Title) *Tier 21 = Goddess Angela (Skin) *Tier 22 = Apocalypse Survivor Medal (Icon) *Tier 23 = Backwards Cap (Heading) *Tier 24 = Camo Pants (Bottoms) *Tier 25 = Tactical Gloves (Hands) *Tier 26 = Old Fashioned Plane (Aircraft) *Tier 27 = Finger Gunning (Emote) *Tier 28 = Hayes Family Regards (Quote) *Tier 29 = Off-Limits Area (Spray) *Tier 30 = Sergeant (Title) *Tier 31 = HSM Recruit Makeda (Skin) *Tier 32 = Angel (Icon) *Tier 33 = Biker Jacket (Topping) *Tier 34 = Alien Slippers (Feet) *Tier 35 = Angels (Gravestone) *Tier 36 = Camper's (Backpack) *Tier 37 = Raising A Flag (Emote) *Tier 38 = That's Sparrow Logic (Quote) *Tier 39 = Justice For "Monsters" (Spray) *Tier 40 = Captain (Title) *Tier 41 = Cat Burglar Hitomi (Skin) *Tier 42 = Demon (Icon) *Tier 43 = Torn Survivor Shirt (Topping) *Tier 44 = Muddy Camo Boots (Feet) *Tier 45 = Demons (Gravestone) *Tier 46 = Robot Dog (Companion) *Tier 47 = Giving A War Face (Emote) *Tier 48 = Only A Game (Quote) *Tier 49 = Quarantined Safe-Zone (Spray) *Tier 50 = Major (Title) *Tier 51 = Survivalist Victoria (Skin) *Tier 52 = Damaged Space Helmet (Icon) *Tier 53 = Top Hat (Heading) *Tier 54 = Skirt Of Skulls (Bottoms) *Tier 55 = Jewelry Covered (Hands) *Tier 56 = UFO (Aircraft) *Tier 57 = Showing Yourself Off (Emote) *Tier 58 = Can't Go Wrong By (Quote) *Tier 59 = Aliens Live Among Us (Spray) *Tier 60 = Commander (Title) *Tier 61 = Geared Bandit Riley (Skin) *Tier 62 = Broken Robot (Icon) *Tier 63 = Angel Ring (Heading) *Tier 64 = Short Shorts (Bottoms) *Tier 65 = Wooden Cross (Gravestone) *Tier 66 = Survivalist's (Backpack) *Tier 67 = Playing Pretend (Emote) *Tier 68 = Just Bogeys To Pick (Quote) *Tier 69 = HSM Recruitment Poster (Spray) *Tier 70 = Colonel (Title) *Tier 71 = Malfunctioning Guardian (Skin) *Tier 72 = Doing A War Face (Icon) *Tier 73 = Amputated Hand (Hands) *Tier 74 = Bitten Foot (Feet) *Tier 75 = Reanimating (Gravestone) *Tier 76 = Robot Bird (Companion) *Tier 77 = Doing Random Poses (Emote) *Tier 78 = Giving Random Call-Outs (Quote) *Tier 79 = Pin-Up Girl (Spray) *Tier 80 = Admiral (Title) *Tier 81 = 80's Housewife Xandra (Skin) *Tier 82 = Whacking A Zombie (Icon) *Tier 83 = Painted Space Helmet (Heading) *Tier 84 = Painted Space Suit (Topping) *Tier 85 = Robotic Foot (Feet) *Tier 86 = Zombie Survival Bus (Aircraft) *Tier 87 = Playing Video Games (Emote) *Tier 88 = I'll Just Respawn (Quote) *Tier 89 = 141 Fiction's Animal Collection (Spray) *Tier 90 = General (Title) *Tier 91 = Sheriff Derrell (Skin) *Tier 92 = Friendly Alien (Icon) *Tier 93 = Partially Robotic (Topping) *Tier 94 = Robotic Leg (Bottoms) *Tier 95 = Robotic Hand (Hands) *Tier 96 = Fortnite Dancing (Emote) *Tier 97 = Don't Get Rekt (Quote) *Tier 98 = SPOP Concert Poster (Spray) *Tier 99 = Tribal Aiksayo (Skin) *Tier 100 = Zombie Augustine (Skin) Bonus Title = Veteran Updates The documentation of all of the additional content that this game has released since the original starting date. *8/3/2019 - Added the duels mode in arcade as well as the first two maps related to the mode itself. Category:141 Video Games Category:The Alternative 141 Universe